Madarao and the Puppy
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Yoshi brings a sray puppy home -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Yoshimori was walking home from school, drinking a coffie milk.

"Man P.E. was murder today," Yoshi thought "And I still have to go protect the school tonight,"

Just then Yoshi heard something

"What was that?" Yoshi thought, tossing away his milk and getting ready to do a Kekkai.

Suddendly, the source of the noise appread. A puppy

"A puppy?" Yoshi asked himself, feeling silly about getting so worked up over a puppy. It looked like a little white terrier.

The puppy walked over to Yoshi and sniffed him carefully.

"Sorry boy," Yoshi said "I don't have anything to eat,"

The puppy gave Yoshi the sad doggy eyes. The utter cuteness of the look was too cute for Yoshi to handle. And with one swift movement, he bent down and picked up the puppy.

"You don't have a collar," Yoshi said thoughtfully, examining the puppy for some sort of I.D.

The puppy continued with the cute doggy eyes.

"Well, I can't leave you out here all alone," Yoshi said "I guess I should take you home with me,"

With that, Yoshi left the school and carried the puppy home.

"I hope grandpa won't freak out to bad," Yoshi thought, staring at the now sleeping little dog. He swallowed his courage and walked inside the house

* * *

><p><strong>How will grandpa react to the puppy?<strong>

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Yoshimori's grandpa yelled, exploding for what must've been the hundreth time today. A good deal of those being at Tokine's grandma

"Aw c'mon gramps," Yoshimori said showing grandpa the puppy again. The puppy made the cute doggy eyes agian at the old man. Not even the short fussed, amlost constantly pissed off Shigemori Sumimura could resist its charm.

"Uh..." he then saw that his family was all looking at him strangly

Shigemori quickly went back to his old self and calmy said "He can stay until his owners come for him, odds are he has some,"

"Yay!" Yoshimori said

"But where will he sleep?" Yosi's father, Shuji asked

Just then the puppy wiggled free from Yosis arms and walked over to Madaraos dogfood bowl. Which was full of dogfood Yoshis little brther left for Madarao, who never ate it.

"Hey, that's for Madarao!" Toshimori said

"Yawn," Madarao said coming out of his doghouse. This was probably the first time any of Yoshi's family had seen Madarao in the daytime

"Did someone call..? Hey it's still daytime,"

The puppy barked.

"Cripes!" Madarao said, suprised "What in Ayakashi's name is that?"

Just then the puppy lept at Madarao and pinned the ghost dog to the ground

"It can see him!" Shigemori said shocked

"It must have special powers," Yoshi said.

"Just like Yurina Kanda," Yoshi thought.

"Don't just stand there, help me! Madarao cried "This mutt is slobbering all over my nice clean fur! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!"

Yoshi grabbed the puppy then explianed the whole situtation to Madarao.

"It'll only be for a bit Madarao," Yoshi said, finishing up "Besides, you'll have a new friend to be with, other than Hakubi,"

"Hakubi isn't my friend," Madarao said "But I guess it's fine that this puppy can share my doghouse until he finds his owners,"

The puppy wagged its tail, then began to play with one of the dog toys that surronded Madarao's doghouse

"Hey, that's mine!" Madarao cried, chasing after the puppy, who in turn ran away from the ghost dog. He was thinking it was some kind of game.

"Oh boy," Yoshi said to himself, realizing how crazy having two dogs would be. And one still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun set and Yoshi got ready to go protect the school. He got on his clothes and gear, then queitly (even more so than usual, cause the puppy was asleep) got Madarao

"Madarao time for work," Yoshimori whispered

Madarao didn't come out

"Madarao," Yoshimori whispered alittle louded

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Madarao said

"Shhh," Yoshi said pointing to the puppy "You'll wake him up,"

"Oh, sorry," Madarao said "I didn't get a good sleep that puppies mischief today and all,"

With that Yoshimori and Madaro went of to the school

Yet unkown to then the puppy had woken up, and he saw them going off to the school. Curiously he followed, wondering where they were going

* * *

><p>"You're late again," Tokine said already at the school with Hakubi<p>

"Whoa Madarao," Hakubi said seeing Madarao's tired face "What's wrong, those five hundred years finally catching up to you? Haha,"

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Madarao snapped "YOSHI HERE GOT A...!"

"Arf, arf," the puppy said. He had managed to wiggle through between the barred gate of the school.

"AH!" Yoshi and Madarao cried.

"A puppy?" Hakubi said suprised flying over to the little dog

"No don't he..."

Yoshi was to late, the puppy pounced on Hakubi and began to slobber him

"Honey help me!" Hakubi said to Tokine "Honey help!"

Tokine couldn't help but giggle at the comedy of this all. She picked up the puppy off of Hakubi

"This is yours then?" Tokine said to Yoshi

"Yes," Yoshi said

The puppy licked Tokine.

"Hehe," Tokine giggled

Yet sadly this whole moment of cutness was ended as an ayakashi suddenly appreaed.

It was a big tiger like creatre with two heads, big bat wings, and a snake for a tail

"Yes," the ayakashi said "I can feel the power from this place coursing though me,"

Just then it noticed Yoshimori and the others

"Ah a midnight snack," the ayakashi said

"Oh crud," Yoshi said

Just then the ayakashi shot a short of blue energy blast from it's mouth

"Kets!" Tokine said creating a kekkai to block the creatures attack, sadly all it did was cusion the attack slighty. Everyone got blown away by the attack.

"Ugh this ones strong," Yoshi said getting up

"Ya it is," okine agreed

The puppy whimpered, in Tokines arms

"Madarao, take the puppy somewhere safe," Yoshi said

"Hakubi go help him," Tokine said

"You sure honey?" Hakubi said

"Yes, go!" Tokine said

With that Madarao gently grabbed the puppy in his mouth and flew to the roof of the school with Hakubi following

"Oh no you don't little morsels," the ayakashi said seeing the dogs fly away. Prepairing another attack

"Kets!" Yoshi said trapping one of the creatures legs "Mets!"

Just then its leg exploded

"AH!" the ayakashi screamed in pain

"Now for the rest of you," Yoshi said

Yet just then the ayakashis leg grew back instantly

"Muwhahahaha I'm becoming even more powerful!" the ayakashi said

Tokine tried to trap it in a kekkai but it was now able to break free from it with just brute force

"Are kekkais aren't strong enough to stop it," Tokine said

The ayakashi fired another energy blast at the two casters. Yoshi and Tokine tried using a double kekkai, yet not even that could stop its attack. They were both blown away once more, and hit the ground hard. They were knocked out.

"This isn't looking good," Hakubi said. "They can't fight anymore,"

"That ayakashi is just to much for them," Madarao said

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" the puppy barked at the ayakashi

"Ah my appitizers didn't go away," the ayakashi said flying up to them "Hm, now which one of you shall I eat first?"

The puppy whimpered again

"Ah you'll mae a good treat," the ayakashi said looking at the puppy, who whimpered again

"NO!" Madarao said getting in front of the puppy "Leave him out of...Huh?"

Madarao felt something fall off his neck, the little purple balls of his collar fell onto the roof of the school. And we all know what happens when Madarao (and perhaps Hakubi as well) when the collar comes off.

Just then the little ghost dog turned into the giant wolf he really was

"Ut-oh..." The ayakashi said

"Okay then," Madarao said seeing as he was now able to help Yoshi and Tokine. He pounced at the ayakashi and thus slammed him into the ground below

"Ha you think you can stop me?" the ayakashi said "I'm invic..."

Madarao stabbed the ayakasi with his posion filled tail

"No your not," Madarao said

The ayakashi died

"Arf arf!," the puppy said happily wagging its tail and jumping for joy. Sadly it was so happy it accidently fell off the roof of the school.

"Oh no!" Hakubi said flying after the falling pup. Thankfully Madarao ued his tail and catched the puppy

"You are such a troubemaker you know that?" Madarao said gently putting the puppy down. Who in tun licked his giant paw.

"C'mon Hakubi," Madarao said "Lets wake up Yoshi and Tokine before I go crazy from this pace and start destroying everything

The puppy licked Yoshi awake, while Hakubi woke up Tokine.

In the end Yoshi was able to put Madaraos collar on before he stared to crazy like after he fought Kouya

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed after that night the puppy basically saved Yoshi and Tokine. Yoshis dad and little brother had put up found dog posters all around, yet nobody had clamed the puppy yet.

Also the little canine had caused a fair share of chaos for the Sumimura family

"YOSHIMORI! THIS DOG DUG UP THE GARDEN!" Yoshis grandpa exploded

Yoshi had to get a collar and leash for the puppy, which he tied to Madaraos dog house

"I don't see why that puppy still has to sleep with me in my home," Madarao complaned

"Ah c'mon Madarao," Yoshi sad "I'm sure Mado can't be that big of a pest,"

"Mada?" Madarao said

"Ya," Yoshi said looking at the puppy. "He looks a lot like you, especally with that purple collar I got him so I decided to name him Mada,"

"Hmph," Madarao said then yawned "Gosh being up in the day makes me tired,"

"Try to get some rest," Yoshi said "We got Kekkaishi stuff tonight y'know,"

With that Yoshi went to school

"Arf, arf," Mada baarked looking ready to play

"No I can't play with you now," Madarao said

"Arf," arf," Mada again happily barked

"Ugh, okay," Madarao said picking up a toy and tossing it "Fetch,"

Mada fetched the toy then barked for Madarao to tossit again

"I'm to tired for this," Madarao said

The ghost dog had to find someway to get some rest.

"Maybe I can sk omeone else to play with him," he thought. Yet Yoshi was at school, so was his little brother, and his grandpa had gone out, and dad was at work.

"Okay maybe I could..." Madarao then knew that Tokine was at school to, and her mom and grandma were out. Which left only one person for him to ask.

"It'll be risky, but I have no other choice," he said as he flew next door to Hakubis dog house. This was the first time Madarao had ever been on Tokines family property.

"Psst, Hakubi," Madarao said

Just then the other, black ghost dog appread

"Yawn, what do you want?" Hakubi asked

"I need you to do me a favor," Madarao said

"You've never asked me for anything before," Hakubi said "And I thought you didn't like me,"

"I have onebody else to turn to, please," Madarao begged

"What's in it for me?" Hakubi said

"I'll let you and Tokine find all the ayakashi first for the next week," Madarao said

"Works for me," Hakubi said "Now what do you need?"

"Follow me," Madarao said as they went back next door. This was also the first time Hakubi had ever been on Yoshis family property

"There," Madarao said pointing to Mada "Just play with him and tire him out,"

"You woke me up for that?" Hakubi said

"Look at me!" Madarao said showing the 400 year old dog his baggy, bloodshot eyes

"Whoa," Hakubi said "You do need some shut eye. C'mon pp time to..."

"Mada," Madarao said

"Huh?" Hakubi said

"Yoshi named him Mada," Madarao said

Hakubi couldn't help but giggle at that.

Madarao went back into his dog house and slept

"Okay Mada, want to play with Uncle Hakubi?" Hakubi said

"Arf," Mada said wgging his tail happliy

With that Hakubi and Mada played tug of war, fetch, and even wrestled a bit. Haubi was careful not to hurt Mada.

In the end though Mada was to full of energy, and Hakubi ended up going back to sleep.

Mada tried licking Hakubi awake, but to no avail.

Also this was about when Yoshi and Tokine came home now.

"Boy school was..." Yoshi suddenly saw Hakubi next to Madaraos doghouse

"Tokine. Hakubi's over..."

"WHAT IS THAT MUTT DOING ON SUMIMURA PROPERTY?" Yoshis grandpa said just coming home and now exploding

This in turn caused Tokine grandma, who also just returned home to explode. In the end the two old people had another crazy battle.

Hakubi went home while they were fighting, he doubt either of them noticed.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Yoshi and Tokine were going to the school<p>

"Yawn," Madarao yawned

"Yawn," Hakubi yamwed louder

"I really hope we don't run into a strong one," Tokine thought

Thankfully they didn't. And Madarao let Hakubi find it first.

Well Madarao fell back to sleep first so Hakubi sniffed it out in the end before napping off to.

Yshi and Tokine beat it.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A few more days passed now.

And Madarao had really began to bond with Mada now, he was the the puppy he never had.

"Here you go Mada," Madarao said tossing a ball and watching Mada fetch it

"Haha," Madarao laughed

"Madarao what are you doing up?" Yoshi said coming outside "We got to protect the school tonight,"

"I know," Madarao said "I'm just playing with Mada a bit, that's all,"

Just then there was a knock at the door

"Wonder who that could be?" Yoshi said answering it

The people knocking were a man and a young boy

"Hello," the man said "We stumbled upon these posters and are here to clame are dog, Fluffy.

"Fluffy?" Yoshi said looking at Mada

"Fluffy!" the boy said seeing his dog. Mada wagged his tail happily and jumped into the boys arms, then licked his face

"Well what do ya know," Yoshi thought "Gramps was right, he did have an owner,"

"Thank you so much for taking care of my dog mister," the boy said as he and his dad walked away

"Mada!" Madarao cried

Fluffy whimpered a bit at having to leave Madarao

"No!" Madarao said "We just started really bonding,"

"Hey Madarao get back here!" Yoshi said

Madarao followed Fluffy to his home, which was only a few blocks away.

"Arf, arf," Fluffy said happily seeing Madarao again

""What are you barking at boy?" his owner asked being unable to see the ghost dog

In the end Madarao went back home to Yoshi, it was for the best that Fluffy was back with his family. Yet whenever Yoshi and Tokine had t only beat a small ayakashi at the school, Madarao would go sneek over to Fluffys home and visit for a short while.

And Evenually...

"Guys I smell smething over this way," a little white ghost dog said sniffing an evil aura

"Look out!" Yoshi (now an adult) said seeing an ayakashi

After many years Yoshi and Tkine got married (their grandparenents freaked out like heck over it) and they had a kid. Also Mada had become a ghost dog like Madarao and Hakubi, he was their kids dog

**The End**


End file.
